


Sifting Through The Past

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A real douchebag, Abusive Parent, Except God, Family Feel, God is a good dad, God is a good granddad, God set that up, He's on death row, His name is Josu, In case you just want to know but not read for it, It means God Helps, Josh and Raphael were meant to be together, Josh finds a Sanctuary with Josu, Josh's first father gets what's coming to him, Little Josh's real dad is an asshole, Protective Archangels, Protective Raphael, Remember the Priest from the very first one?, The Archangels decide to watch little Josh's memories, Watching memories, but no one knows, reference child abuse, where he belongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: “Raph, are you sure about this?” Gabriel watches his brother put his little child to sleep, laying the small child back against his pillows, pulling the blanket up over him. “What if he sees it with us?”“He won’t.” Raphael shakes his head, straightening, standing once more, looking over his younger brother’s head to meet the eyes of his oldest brother, and Michael nods. They wanted to know the true extent of his previous father’s horrid treatment, so they can ensure the correct amount of justice is delivered. “For him, it will only be seems like a good night’s rest, he won’t feel nor notice a thing.”
Relationships: Michael & Lucifer & Raphael & Gabriel (Supernatural), OC-Little Josh
Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128185
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Sifting Through The Past

“Raph, are you sure about this?” Gabriel watches his brother put his little child to sleep, laying the small child back against his pillows, pulling the blanket up over him. “What if he sees it with us?”

“He won’t.” Raphael shakes his head, straightening, standing once more, looking over his younger brother’s head to meet the eyes of his oldest brother, and Michael nods. They wanted to know the true extent of his previous father’s horrid treatment, so they can ensure the correct amount of justice is delivered. “For him, it will only be seems like a good night’s rest, he won’t feel nor notice a thing.”

The Messenger seems unsure, but nods, being the Archangel of Justice and Children, he knew why they had asked him to be here, but Lucifer hadn’t anything to do with either of those things, so he doesn’t understand why they asked him to be present and hadn’t cared enough to ask.

Little Josh sleeps peacefully among the Healer’s pillows, unaware of the audience he’d gathered, a decision they had made without his involvement on the matter, it felt a tad wrong, delving into his memories without his permission, but, I guess, seeing as Raphael was his guardian and titled daddy, it was within his right to do things without asking the child first, especially if it was for his betterment.

It still felt a tad wrong, in Gabriel’s opinion, but they knew the boy wouldn’t talk about it, he skirted around the subject, and they couldn’t rain down proper judgement and justice without knowing the true extent of the crime.

“Ready?” The thirdborn looks between the three of them and they nod. “Alright, make contact, preferably to his temple, as we’re delving into his memories, I’m not sure who’s point of view it will be in, despite it being his own memory, so, be prepared for anything.”

They nod, stepping forward, the Messenger standing at the Healer’s side, the Viceroy and Morningstar coming to stand across from them, and they lean in, touching a finger to his temple, it takes a moment, long enough that they think he’s built walls around his mind, a fortress, as protection.

And then the scenery around them shifts.

…

_The scenery falls in around them, misty at first, before condensing into an actual visible image. The sound of a baby crying fills in the empty space of a small room, and they look over, to the small babe laying in the basinet, wailing as a babe does when it wants something, it’s little chest heaving with the force of it’s sobs, face screwed up as ones was wont to be, waving tiny arms and little legs around, calling for something._

_The room was a mess, empty food cartons littered the floor, empty bottles, broken things, the mess strewn about the room, it looked like a disaster had hit and debris was thrown about._

_There was little light, a lamp illuminated part of the room, a man sitting in a worn old chair, elbows resting forward on his knees, staring at the wailing infant, tears in his eyes, as he takes a swig from the bottle in his hand._

_“Mary…..Why’d you keep it…Why…They told you of the chance….That thing wasn’t worth you life….”_

_Michael frowns lightly. **“He’s referring to his child as an object, not a person.”**_

_The man takes another swig, throwing the empty bottle at the wall in a minute moment of anger, and pushes himself up. “Shut up! Shut the fuck up!” He storms across the room, to the baby’s basinet, and yells down at it. “Shut up, you brat! Shut the fuck up!” The baby wails harder at the yelling and the father reaches down for it, lifting it from it’s basinet, none too gently, and shakes it. “Shut up! SHUT UP! You killed her! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! YOU KILLED HER! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU! WHY WEREN’T YOU THE ONE WHO DIED! WHY’D YOU TAKE HER FROM ME! WHY! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!”_

_Lucifer hums softly. **“I’m not the expert on child rearing, but even I know not to shake an infant, it’s as if he’s trying to kill the babe.”**_

_Gabriel nods lightly. **“It sure appears that way. His hatred started at the very first day. The infant can’t be but a month old, at the most, the boy’s probably hungry.”**_

**_“He blames the child for his wife’s death during birth.”_ ** _Michael crosses his arms. **“I can only fear how this will escalate as the boy grows.”**_

_Raphael stares at the man shaking his own child, even if he hadn’t been at this moment in time, he was his now, and it infuriated him, even if he hadn’t known the child yet, knowing that he would be willing to shake a baby to death infuriated him. **“I want him to suffer.”**_

_They look over at him and he shakes his head, saying no more on the matter, there was more to come._

_“WHY WON’T YOU SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!” He shakes the baby harder and the wailing becomes more intense, before dropping it back in the basinet, and turning away from it, as though it was a problem, one that he could get rid of if he ignored it, and they watched him leave the wailing terrified baby boy as he made his way to the kitchen, retrieved another bottle, and returned to his chair, staring at the wailing infant with pure hatred burning in his eyes. “Just, shut up.”_

_…_

_“JOSHUA!”_

_The man’s yell echoed around the house, and the small child ran through them, sobbing his heart out, he couldn’t be older the three years, a bruise covering the left side of his face, pantsless, wearing only a pair of dirty underwear, his thighs a crimson red, what they could see of his little bottom, it was the same color._

_“JOSHUA GET BACK HERE!”_

_Little Joshua chokes on a sob, his small hands shaking as he struggled with the deadbolt on the door, screaming as the footsteps came closer and closer, and finally manages to turn the lock, it clicks open, and he pulls on the door as much strength as he can muster with his little self._

_“JOSHUA DON’T YOU DARE MAKE ME FIND YOU, YOU FUCKING BRAT, YOU BETTER NOT RUN!”_

_The little boy spares one look over his shoulder, and darts out the door, they follow behind him, jogging to keep up, he’s a fast little one, though they understood why. He runs through the thick snow, down the street, sobbing harshly, scrubbing at his eyes every couple of minutes to clear them of tears. A door slams behind them, a small ways down, and the boy heaves a harsh sob, looking around, they follow his gaze, the father stomping through the snow to the old car in the drive way._

_Little Josh, covers his mouth with his hand as he breathes another sob, looking around for a place to hide, and runs as best as he can to the bushes of the house they’ve stopped in front of, crawling behind them, and they follow, watching him duck behind the bushes, laying in the cold snow, peeking out to watch the headlights of his father’s car shine around him, and the car zoom down the street._

**_“He’s going to get hypothermia if he stays out here much longer.”_ ** _Raphael speaks softly. **“He’s too young, it’ll kill him.”**_

_Gabriel turns to stare at him. **“That’s what your focusing on! That he could get hypothermia! Not that the fact he ran from his own home because his father was beating him!”**_

**_“Gabriel.”_ ** _Michael admonishes softly. **“That’s enough.”**_

**_“Guys, he’s getting up.”_ ** _Lucifer chimes in, and they turn to look, to watch, as the toddler pushes himself up to his feet, looking around cautiously. **“He’s going to make a runner.”**_

_‘My little Joshua, my precious baby, mommy loves you so much. You were my salvation, my little Joshua, mommy’s going away, but I’ll always be watching you, forever and always. I asked God for a child, a baby of my own, and He answered my prayer, you’re my little miracle. God will protect you; He will send His angels to protect you, forever and always. He’ll protect you, always remember that, my little one, He’ll always protect you.’_

**_“Who was that?”_ ** _Lucifer looks around, as though expecting to find someone there, watching with them, or coming for the child. **“Is that something he remembers?”**_

**_“It must be his mother.”_ ** _Raphael gestures for them to follow as the boy takes off again. **“He said that his mother told him that us and Father would protect him.”**_

_They follow him up the snow covered steps of an old church, candles flickering in the windows, illuminating the stained glass windows, and they take a moment to observe their portraits painted on the glass, before following him once more._

_Little Joshua sobs as he rams into the wooden door, pushing as much as he can, and they wish they could help him push the door open so he can gain entrance, fall under the protection this place offers. He finally manages, pushing the door open enough that he can slip inside, and they walk through the door as they follow, slower this time, watching the small child run down the aisle, sobbing just as harshly as he had been before._

_An old man stands at the front of the church, behind a podium, flipping through the pages of a bible, perhaps preparing his next sermon, and his soft blue eyes look up at the sound of the boy’s harsh sobbing, this isn’t the first time the child has come here, that they can tell, they wonder why they didn’t see that memory, but not enough to question it. The old man runs as best as he can from around his podium, down the few stairs before him, and down the aisle to meet the boy half way, falling to his knees as Joshua rams into him, curling his little arms around his neck, and sobs into his shoulder._

_“Oh, little one, I’m so sorry.” The olden priest curls his hand around the back of the boy’s greasy head. “Everything will be alright. You’re safe now.”_

**_“So, he knows?”_ ** _Gabriel speaks up as they come to stand behind the sobbing child and the priest. **“And, he does nothing to help?”**_

**_“Perhaps, it’s not so easy, Gabriel.”_ ** _Michael intones sadly, it breaks his heart, seeing the boy who he’d grown so fond of in such a state. **“Abuse is a taboo subject. One that most turn a blind eye to, it’s a shameful fact, but most would prefer to not acknowledge it’s happening. Though, even with evidence, it is a high accusation to make, that I’m sure the boy’s father has found ways to deny or mislead if anyone does ask.”**_

**_“He is helping in the only way he knows he can.”_ ** _Raphael is going to hold his child close when they return, hold him close and for the longest of times, more so to comfort himself then the child. **“Who would be likely to believe an old man with such an accusation?”**_

**_“I mean, I get it, but still.”_ ** _Gabriel grumbles softly, acknowledging the points his brothers made on the matter, and turns back to the two in front of them. **“He should at least try to do something.”**_

**_“There’s nothing that says he hasn’t, little brother.”_ ** _Lucifer intones softly, he’s not very fond of humans, but the little boy had wormed his way into his heart, despite his attempts to keep him away and deter him, the child was surprisingly stubborn and refused to be deterred. **“But, Josh wouldn’t know if he has or not, would he?”**_

_“Was he angry with you again?” The old man rubs the child’s back soothingly and the boy nods into his shoulder, his sobs slowly coming to a silence, and holds onto the only kind person he knows in his short life time. “Oh, little one, I’m so sorry.”_

_“H—He l—lookin f—f—for m—me!”_

_“Yes, but he never comes here.” The old priest pulls him back gently, reaching up to curl his gnarled fingers around his cheeks, rubbing the tear tracks away with his thumbs. “You’re alright, little one, come, let’s get you taken care of.”_

_Joshua sniffles, nodding, and steps back as the old priest stands, holding his hand out in offering, and reaches up to curl his tiny fingers around his, and steps forward as he’s guided forward, they follow behind them as the priest guides the small toddler to his quarters in the back. They step through the door separating the two rooms, watching the old man pull a large tub out of a storage closet, and sets it before the roaring fire in the fireplace, making trips between the bathroom and tub to fill it with hot water, not too hot, but hot enough to fight off the cold the boy’s surrounded by._

_He returns with a towel, a wash cloth, and a bar of soap, setting them down on a stool he pulls over. Joshua steps forward when the priest holds his hands out to him._

**_“They seem to be rather close, close enough that the little one trusts him, it leaves me to wonder how many times he’s come here for this kind of relationship to have blossomed between them.”_ **

_Raphael nods to his oldest brother. **“He most certainly feels at home with him.”**_

_The old priest helps the small toddler out of his dirty clothing, and lifts him to set him in the tub, little Joshua sniffles as his oldest friend bathes him, playing with his fingers as he’s gently scrubbed clean, and takes the priests hand when it’s offered to him, standing, so he can continue bathing him, he gives not a peep when he’s turned gently, and the wise old man sighs sadly at the evidence of a beating but say’s nothing about the matter to the child._

_He washes his curls gently, and then rests against the side of the tub, his arms resting over the edge, watching the child play quietly in the warm water silently._

_Little Joshua rubs at his nose with the back of his left hand, and looks up to his friend, smiling up at him, and the olden priest returns his smile in kind. “Feel better, little one?”_

_“I feel better.” Joshua nods, reaching up to curl his fingers around the priests hands, and the man curls his fingers around the small hands holding onto his. “Thank you, Josu.”_

**_“God saves.”_ ** _Lucifer snorts softly. **“Very poetic.”**_

**_“It is rather poetic though; the man has saved the boy from dwelling in his suffering.”_ ** _Michael intones softly. **“And in turn, Little Josh was Raphael’s salvation, keeping him from losing himself in the midst of a war.”**_

_“You are most welcome, little one.” The kindly old man squeezes the little hands in his grasp. “Will your father be returning tonight?”_

_Joshua shakes his head. “He was really really mad this time, he’s going to stay at his friends house tonight.”_

_Josu nods lightly. “Would you like to stay with me, tonight?”_

_The toddler tilts his head. “I can?”_

_The old man nods lightly once more. “Of course, you are always welcome.”_

_Joshua nods slightly. “I wanna stay.” He looks down at their hands for a moment before looking up at the priest’s eyes. “Josu, who helps people like me?”_

_Josu smiles lightly. “Little ones, like you?”_

_“Mhmm.”_

_The old priest tilts his head slightly. “Saint Gabriel, little one, he is the protector of children.”_

_The small child nods slightly. “Can we pray to him? To help me, too?”_

**_“Me?”_ ** _Gabriel blinks in surprise. **“They prayed to me?”**_

**_“It appears as such, little brother.”_ ** _Lucifer sounds amused at his surprise. **“You are the protector of children, after all, who else would they pray to, to protect a child?”**_

_Josu smiles at him and nods. “Of course, little one.” He folds the toddlers hands in his own, and they close their eyes, leaning forward slightly. “Saint Gabriel, the Archangel, with you word, much power along with your example as a bearer of Jesus, Angel Gabriel, you have taught us that goodness comes from the heart and that we must spread the same around us. However, many people decide not to hear your word of salvation and prefer to be dominated by evil forces and negative influence. They allow anger, violence, envy, deceit, and betrayal to take over minds and hearts, obscuring everything in their ways. I beg you, protect me from evil, especially if it comes from people close to me. Create a protective shield around me so that any demonic force weakens and dies before it reaches my heart and soul. Angel Gabriel, my saint, keep this prayer of strength and protect my family, friends, and anyone who accepted God into their hearts.” They both close the prayer together. “Amen.”_

**_“Gabriel,”_ ** _the Messenger turns to look at his oldest brother at his call. **“Do you answer your prayers?**_

**_“If you’re asking if I answer prayers for people asking for my protection for a child, then yes, I do, always.”_ **

_Raphael turns to look at him. **“Every one?”**_

**_“Every single one.”_ **

_…_

_They’re in a bedroom now, and anger overwhelms them at the sight before them, at the screaming sobbing child, begging for his father to stop, kicking and wriggling around, trying to free himself, as the man lashes him viciously with a leather belt._

_“I’m doing this because I love you, Joshua, you are bad, you must be punished for being bad, I love you so much that I’m punishing you for being bad.”_

_“DADDY! DADDY STOP! HURTS! DADDY! DADDY I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! I WON’T BE BAD NO MORE! DADDY PLEASE! DADDY! I WON’T BE BAD NO MORE! I PROMISE! I PROMISE DADDY!”_

**_“He’s calling this love?”_ ** _You know it must be bad when it makes Lucifer upset at the sight of a human suffering. **“He’s beating his child, and calls it love, I may not care much for humans, but this isn’t something I would wish on any child, human or otherwise.”**_

**_“I’m holding this kid close when we return, this upsets me greatly, to see someone so willingly harm a child.”_ ** _Gabriel growls lowly. **“These kind of people disgust me to my core.”**_

**_“I’m going to hold him, little brother.”_ ** _Raphael corrects him. **“But, you can join us.”**_

**_“It’s a wonder,”_ ** _Michael looks away from the scene, trying to tune out the screams from the child so close to his heart, even as a hardened warrior, one who has seen nearly everything, this breaks him. **“How little Josh suffered through this man’s rage and abuse, and still turned out to be how he is.”**_

**_“Little Josh is strong. Stronger then many of our own.”_ ** _Lucifer intones softly. **“He is the true tantamount of strength and overcoming. He has a spirit determined to live.”**_

**_“Tragedy shapes us, it doesn’t define us, but shapes us.”_ **

**_…_ **

_They’re back in the church again, the wise old man searching through the pews, the little one he’s undoubtedly searching for laying on the pew before them, giggling softly to himself, and they smile at the sound. They’re playing a game, hide and seek most likely, Joshua sits up every now and then to peek over the back of the pew in front of him._

_Joshua shrieks when someone tugs on his foot. “Found you, little one.”_

_“Josu!” The kindly priest sits next to him in the pew, and the small child pushes himself up, crawling up to sit in his first friend’s lap. “Guess what day it is!”_

_Josu rubs his chin thoughtfully. “October twenty-fourth?”_

_“No, silly!” Joshua pushes at his chest lightly. “It’s my birthday!”_

**_“His birthday is on the day of your feast?”_ ** _Michael turns to look at his third youngest brother. **“Did you know that?”**_

_Raphael shakes his head lightly. **“I did not.”**_

**_“It’s kind of poetic, really,”_ ** _Lucifer turns to look at his younger brother. **“He has your eyes, you’re clearly his favorite out of us all, and his birthday is on the day of your feast.”**_

**_“It’s kind of like you were meant for each other.”_ ** _Gabriel smiles at his older brother. **“Dad does work in mysterious ways.”**_

**_“It’s just a coincidence.”_ **

_The Messenger snorts. **“Sure, whatever you say, ‘daddy’.”**_

_“It is?” The olden priest tilts his head. “Are you sure?”_

_The small child giggles softly. “I’m sure!”_

_Josu smiles lightly. “Well, then perhaps it’s a rather good thing that we’ve got a small cake to enjoy.”_

_“You got me a cake!”_

_The old man nods lightly. “It’s not a birthday without a birthday cake.”_

**_“He treats him as a father should.”_ ** _Gabriel regrets it as soon as he says it when he sees his older brother’s expression. **“But, he’s not his daddy, that’s you Raph, all the way.”**_

**_…_ **

_They watch little Joshua struggle to push the church’s heavy wooden door open with one hand, the other bound in a Plexiglas cast, he barely manages, but it opens just enough for him to slide in, and they follow after him, as he runs down the aisle for the priest readying things for the day’s sermon._

_“Josu! Josu!” The small boy stumbles and they have to remind themselves that they can’t actually touch him to keep themselves for reaching out to catch him, the old priest looks up at the sound of his name, eyes widening in concern, he leaves his things as he crosses around from behind his podium, catching him as he jumps up the stairs. “Josu!”_

_“What happened, little one?” The kindly priest squats in front of the boy, lifting his casted arm gently, brushing his fingers over the little fingers peeking out of the end of the cast. “What happened?”_

_Joshua sniffles softly. “Daddy was really really really mad.” He rubs at his nose with the back of his good hand. “Josu, am I bad?”_

**_“His father has convinced him that he’s the one that’s wrong.”_ ** _Michael shakes his head. **“I am the protector of mankind, but this one, this one I would allow any harm to fall upon him.”**_

_“No, no, little one.” Josu caresses his cheek gently. “You are very good. A blessing. You are my greatest friend.” He tugs on the little boy’s shirt lightly, patting his belly gently, and entices a smile from the small child. “Where is your father?”_

_“Daddy said he was gonna go away for a little bit, last time he said that, I was alone for three days.”_

**_“He can’t be older then five years old,”_ ** _Gabriel grumbles. **“And, he’s leaving him home alone, for days at a time.”** He shakes his head firmly. **“I’ve got something special planned for this one.”**_

**_“Let me have him, baby brother.”_ ** _Lucifer interjects softly. **“I’m sure my creativity could surpass yours.”**_

**_“Together?”_ **

**_“Together.”_ **

_The old priest smiles at him. “Would you like to stay?”_

_Little Joshua returns his smile, nodding slightly. “Can I be your helper?”_

_“There is not another soul I’d want to have as my helper but you.” Josu stands, holding an gnarled hand out to the small boy, Joshua slips his good hand into his, and he guides him forward, lifting him to sit on the table the communion trays sit on. “Does it hurt, little one?”_

_The small boy nods slightly and rubs at his nose again. “Yea, it hurts, Josu.”_

_“Shall we ask for help?”_

_Joshua looks up at him. “From the doctor?”_

**_“Aw, Raph, he’s talking about you!”_ ** _Gabriel yelps when his brother smacks him over the back of the head. **“Sheesh, okay, just thought you’d like to know that he’s talking about his favorite daddy.”**_

_“Yes, little one, the doctor who heals all wounds.” The kindly priest takes his hand between both of his own. “Shall we ask for his help?”_

_The little boy smiles. “I like him.”_

**_“Aw, he likes you, and he doesn’t even know you yet.”_ **

**_“Shut up, Gabriel.”_ **

_Josu smiles softly. “And, why is that, little one?”_

_Joshua returns his smile. “Because, he helps me feel better.” He looks down at his broken arm. “Can we ask him for help?”_

_“Of course, my young friend, we can always ask for his help.” The olden priest rubs his hand gently. “Do you want to ask, or do you want me to ask for you?”_

_“I want you to ask for me.” Little Joshua replies to his inquiry. “You ask better than I do.”_

_“Alright, little one, I can ask for you.” The old man nods lightly and they both close their eyes. “Glorious Archangel Saint Raphael, great prince of the heavenly court, you are illustrious for your gifts of wisdom and grace. You are a guide of those who journey by land or sea or air, consoler of the afflicted, and refuge of sinners. I beg you, assist me in all my needs and in all the sufferings of this life, as once you helped the young Tobias on his travels. Because you are the medicine of God, I humbly pray to you to heal the many infirmities of my soul and the ills that afflict my body. I especially as of you the favor of your protection, and the great grace of purity to prepare me to be the temple of the Holy Spirit.” Joshua smiles softly. “Amen.” Josu opens his eyes, curling his hands around the boy’s cheeks, and pulls him closer to press his lips to his forehead. “May he hold you in his comforting embrace, little one.”_

**_“Raphael?”_ **

**_“Hmm?”_ ** _The Healer turns to look at his oldest brother. **“What?”**_

_Michael tears his eyes away from the priest and child. **“How many times**_ **did _he pray to you for the child?”_**

**_“I don’t know.”_ ** _Raphael shrugs his shoulders. **“I lost count.”**_

**_“He prayed to you so many times that you lost count,”_ ** _Gabriel looks over at him with the Morningstar. **“And, you didn’t come to investigate?”**_

**_“It’s not unusual for me to receive multiple prayers from the same person, I hadn’t thought much on it, if I had known as to just why he was asking for my assistance, I would have intercepted immediately.”_ **

_…_

_“Josu! Josu!” Josh runs down the aisle to the old priest sitting up in the first pew reading through his bible. “Look at what I got!”_

_Josu closes his bible gently, setting it aside, as the boy comes around to lean against his knees, holding up a small toy firetruck, and smiles at the boy’s excitement. “That’s wonderful,” he had his doubts. “Did your father get that for you?”_

_The little boy shakes his head, hugging his toy firetruck to his chest, the first toy he’d ever had._

_They can tell it is, by the overjoyed expression he wears, and Gabriel sighs sadly. **“I’m getting that kid a whole box full of toys, best get a toybox Raph, he’s gonna need it.”**_

**_“Don’t spoil him too much.”_ **

**_“I’m not going to ‘spoil’ him. I’m going to get him everything he deserves. And, he deserves toys.”_ **

_Michael turns to look at his younger brother. **“Raph, does he still have the firetruck?”**_

**_“I don’t know.”_ ** _Raphael shrugs, shaking his head lightly. **“He didn’t have it when I came to see him.”**_

**_“Perhaps his friend still has it.”_ **

**_“Perhaps.”_ **

_“No, daddy didn’t get me it.” Josh rubs a finger down the ladder. “I took it.”_

_“You took it?”_

_“Mhm,” the little boy nods. “I saw it, and I wanted it, so I took it.”_

_Josu hums softly. “Did someone give you permission to take it?”_

_“No.” He looks up at the olden priest. “Daddy says to take what you want.”_

_Sighing deeply, the old man shakes his head. “Josh, please, do not listen to the lessons your father teaches you.”_

_Little Josh tilts his head. “Why? Are they bad? Was I being bad again?”_

_The kindly priest nods softly. “You did something very bad.”_

_The little boy sniffles, his eyes watering, widening impossibly wide, and steps back a step. “I’m sorry, Josu! I won’t do it again! I promise! I’m really sorry! Please don’t tell daddy! Please don’t tell!” The fear the little one emits is palpable. “I’m sorry, Josu! I’ll take it back! I promise! I just really wanted it! I didn’t mean to be bad!”_

_Josu smiles at him, holding his hands out. “Come here, little one.” Josh sniffles, but steps closer, and his best friend lifts him up into his lap, wrapping his arms around him tenderly. “I will never tell your father anything. I understand, what you did was wrong, but I understand. It’s alright.” He presses a tender kiss to the boy’s cheek. “What you did was bad. But, that doesn’t make_ you _bad.”_

_The little boy sniffles softly and looks up at him, hugging his firetruck to his chest. “I—I’m not?”_

_He shakes his head. “No, you’re not, you’re a very good boy. You did something bad. But, everyone does every once in a while. Making a bad decision, so long as it doesn’t become a habit, doesn’t make you bad, you’re still a very good boy.”_

**_“He’s handled what could have been a very bad situation and reaction very well_ ** _.” Lucifer intones softly. **“The boy could have panicked and bolted.”**_

_Michael hums in agreement. **“He seems very well versed on how to handle skittish little ones.”**_

**_“I doubt Josh is the first victim he’s had come to him.”_ ** _Raphael intones softly._

_The old priest brushes the small boy’s curls back. “But, though you’re already forgiven, we can’t let what you did go without consequence.” He holds his hand out. “May I have your truck?” Josh hugs it closer and stares up at his friend. “I’ll give it back when we’re through.” He seems extremely reluctant but hands him his firetruck. “Thank you, now,” Josu sets the toy next to him, lifts the small boy off his lap and returns him to his feet. “Do you see that corner over there?” Josh nods mutely. “I want you to go stand in that corner until I say you can come out, alright?”_

_“That….That’s it?”_

_He nods. “That’s it.”_

_“And…And when I’m done I can have my truck back?”_

_He nods once more. “Yes, you may.”_

_Josh nods, smiling slightly, something of which his friend returns in kind, and guides him forward with a hand on the small of his back. He shuffles over to the corner, and stands there, nose in the corner, curling his fingers into his shirt._

_Josu watches him for a moment, turning slightly to take his bible back in hand, and reads just two pages before he closes it and sets it back down. “Alright, little one, you can come back.”_

_The little boy turns away from his corner, running back to his friend, leaning against his knees. “Am I still not bad?”_

_He shakes his head. “No, you’re still not bad.”_

_“I’m really sorry, Josu.” Josh looks down. “I won’t do it again.”_

_“Oh, little one,” the priest’s expression gives way to the heartbreak he feels for the child he’s grown so close to. “It’s alright,” he lifts the boy’s head up with a finger under his chin. “If you want a toy, please, tell me, and I will get it for you.”_

_The boy smiles softly. “Really?”_

_“Really,” Josu rubs his cheek tenderly. “No more just taking things, alright, tell me if you want something, and I will get it for you.”_

_Josh smiles, leaning up on his toes to hug his friend. “Thanks, Josu.”_

_“You’re most welcome, little one.” He rubs a hand down the back of the boy’s head. “Do you want your toy truck back?”_

_“Yes, please.”_

_The old man passes him his firetruck back, smiles as the boy lowers himself to set at his feet, playing quietly with his new toy, and turns back for his bible, opening to the page he had left off, and begins reading again._

**_“He’s very kind.”_ ** _Gabriel intones softly. **“To make that offer.”**_

**_“He seems to have a very caring soul.”_ ** _Raphael nods lightly. **“Very caring.”**_

_…_

_Josh stands up at the top of the steps, wearing a long white shirt, Josu stands in the water, in his robes, holding a hand out to the little on._

_They step closer to get a better look; he’s standing in a baptistry._

**_“He’s baptizing him.”_ ** _Michael intones with a slight tone of awe in his voice. **“Amazing.”**_

_“Little one, do you trust me?” The little boy nods with absolutely no hesitation. “Take my hand.” He reaches out, little fingers curling around the priests. “Step down, it’s alright.” He nods, tentatively, squeezing his friends fingers as he steps down into the baptistry. “It’s alright.” The water pools around the small boy’s neck and the old priest presses a hand between the boy’s shoulders. “I’m going to bend you back under the water, it will only be for a moment, I’m going to hold you the entire time, alright?”_

_Josh nods lightly, unwavering trust shining in his bright green eyes as he stares up at his friend. “Okay, Josu.”_

**_“The unwavering trust our little one has for him is astounding, considering.”_ **

_Gabriel nods at his older brother and the Morningstar turns to look at him. **“He’s the only kind, parental person he’s got at the moment, it makes sense.”**_

_Josu smiles down at him. “I’m going to pray for you, okay?” The boy nods again. “Lord, thank you for the precious gift of baptism, that we can publicly declare our love and passion for you. Lord, we ask for your goodness and blessings to be poured out on this faithful servant. We pray that you would work deeply within their heart and soul to renew and refresh them each day. Come guides their footsteps, give them hope and a vision for the future. Today, the past is gone. They stand free and whole, loved and forgiven within the kingdom of God. Father, cover and protect them now, encircle them with your promises and fill their hearts with joy. May this day be one they cherish and remember forever! Amen.”_

_He closes his prayer. “Now, I need you to copy what I say, alright?”_

_Josh nods. “Okay.”_

_“I believe that Jesus is the Christ.”_

_“I believe that Jesus is the Christ.”_

_“The son of the living God.”_

_“The son of the living God.”_

_“And, I accept Him as my Lord and Savior.”_

_“And, I accept Him as my Lord and Savior.”_

_“Good, very good, now go ahead and plug your nose.” The small child does as he’s told and Josu moves his hand from between his shoulder blades to wrap his arm around his shoulders and curls his other hand around the small hand curled around the boy’s nose. “I’m going to give you benediction, and then I’m going to dunk you, alright?” Josh nods mutely. “Joshua, I now baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, for the forgiveness of your sins, and the gift of the Holy Spirit. Close your eyes.” The little one clenches his eyes close and the priest leans over, as he lowers the boy backwards, submerging him fully, the little boy is pulled off his feet, it’s only for a moment, and then he lifts him._

_Josh rubs at his eyes before opening them, and turns to his friend, looking up at him with wide curious eyes. “Does this mean I’m a good boy, now?”_

_Josu smiles down at him, lifting him into his arms, the little one curling his arms around his neck instinctively. “You were always a good boy, little one, only now, you are a very, very good boy.” He squeezes him close for a moment. “I’ve never thought you were anything less.”_

_The small boy smiles. “I love you, Josu.”_

_The kind priest presses his lips to the boy’s cheek. “I love you too, little one, very much.”_

_…_

_Josh is curled up, hiding in the darkness of a closet, as the sound of his fathers rage echoes in the house, searching and searching for the boy. He presses his hands to his ears tighter, biting his lip to keep from crying, lest his father find him. “Help….Help…..I’m scared…..I’m really scared……Please help….Don’t let him find me…..Please don’t let him find me….Please….” Thunder rumbles loudly above them._

**_“This is heart breaking to see. It breaks my heart.”_ ** _They all turn to look at Lucifer and he spares them a glance. **“What? It does. I may not be too fond of the humans, but I am fond of this one.”**_

**_“Raphael,”_ ** _the Healer turns to look at his oldest brother. **“He looks to be the same age as he was when you first brought him home.”**_

_The Healer nods. **“Perhaps this is around them same time I came for him.”**_

_“Mommy….Mommy, please help me……Mommy, I’m scared….Mommy please help me.”_

_They stare as a pair of glowing arms circle around the boy from behind him, he doesn’t see them, but a sense of comfort washes over him, as his visibly quivering stills. **“It’s alright, little one, I will protect you.”**_

_The four Archangels stare in wonder and awe._

_Gabriel turns to his three older brothers. **“Is that who I think it is?”**_

**_“Who else do you know that has that tone of voice?”_ ** _Lucifer stares as a familiar bearded face comes into sight, lips pressing lightly to the boy’s cheek. **“Oh, yea, it’s definitely Him.”**_

**_“I had no idea…”_ ** _Raphael stares at the two before him in shock. **“Absolutely, no idea. Father hadn’t made any indication that He knew our little one when I first took him to see Him.”**_

**_“He works in mysterious ways.”_ ** _Michael looks at them when they turn to stare at him. **“What? It’s true.”**_

**_ “It’ll be alright, little one, I will help you.”  _ ** _He pulls the boy closer to Him. **“For I am yours, and you are Mine. When I tell you to, go on and run, run to the chapel, help will find you there.”** The sound of the refrigerator slammed shut, footsteps cross in front of the closet door, and the stairs creek as the father stomps upstairs. **“Run, little one, go now.”** Josh pulls himself up, opening the closet door silently, listening for footsteps, and when he hears none, he bolts for the front door, just as He had told him to. _

**_“Oh, my God.”_ ** _Raphael’s eyes widen. **“He knew I’d come.”**_

**_…_ **

_They watch the boy run, following after him as his little bare feet run as fast as they can through the thunderstorm raging above them, splashing through muddy puddles, hopping up the slick marble steps, that led up to the one place he knew he was safe, where he always ran to when his father was angry, knowing that he’d never come look for him here._

_Candles flicker lazily behind the stained glass windows, making the figures painted on them glow, and they pause when he does, watching him look up at the portraits in awe._

_Lightning illuminates the sky, and a particularly loud crash of thunder makes him jump, and he turns, continuing on his way up._

_Little Joshua’s little muddy hands slam into the old wooden doors, and he grunts softly as he struggles under the weight of the thick door, as he tried to push it open. The doors were never locked, people were always welcome to come in an seek refuges, at any time of night, and the door budged just enough for him to squeeze through the small crack, and the door bangs softly as they slide shut behind him. They follow after, stepping through the door, watching him head for the pews up near the front of the chapel._

_They couldn’t spot Josu anywhere and wondered where the old priest could be._

_He carefully climbs up to sit on the pew he’s chosen and looks up at the portrait he’s sitting before._

**_“Raph, he chose to sit on the pew before your portrait.”_ **

**_“This is where we met. I remember this. He was sitting before my portrait.”_ **

**_“You seem to be in a bad mood.”_ ** _As if to emphasize his point, thunder rumbles loudly over their heads, and Lucifer turns to look at him. **“What’s got you in a bad mood, little brother?”**_

**_“How should I know; this was two years ago.”_ **

_“Little Joshua?” The boy turns to look up at the old voice, his only friend in the world, the only friend for a lonely little boy, Josu leans over the side of the pew, a smile gracing his olden features and his eyes shining with the same warmth they always do when he gazes upon his young friend. “What has you here so late, little one?”_

_Joshua looks down at his hands. “Daddy was mad again.”_

_“I see,” the old priest never questions him, they’ve come to learn, but he’s always said he’s there if he ever wants to talk to him about his father being angry, and the little boy looks back up at him. “Are you alright?”_

_He nods slightly. “I’m okay.”_

_An old wrinkled finger reaches out, touching lightly to the bruise over the side of his face, and the child flinches softly when it touches. “What happened here, little one?”_

_Joshua looks down, playing with his fingers, pulling his legs up, he’s small enough. “Daddy was really mad this time, Josu.” He looks back up, meeting his friends eyes, they shine, like they always do, but there’s a hint of sadness in them this time. “But, it’s okay, it doesn’t even hurt no more.”_

_The old priest hums, raising his hand to rest on top of the child’s matted curled, smiling down at him. “Are you here to talk to the angels?”_

_He nods. “Mommy told me that they always listen. I like talking to them.”_

_“And, to whom are you praying to this time, child?”_

_Joshua smiles and points up to the painting that hangs on the wall next to him. “Raphael!”_

_Josu hums, following his finger up to the portrait, and smiles softly. “And, to what are you praying to him for tonight, little one?”_

_Silence falls between them, the little boy staring up at the portrait. “To help daddy get better.”_

**_“Amazing.”_ ** _Michael intones softly. **“Even after everything his father has done to him, his first thought is to ask someone to help him.”**_

_Thunder rumbles above their heads, lightning illuminates the painting, making the colors glow, for a brief moment._

_Joshua looks back to his friend. “Do you think he really hears us?”_

_The old man looks up as more thunder rumbles high over them, lightning lighting the sky above through the windows, and he smiles softly, looking back down to the boy. “Sometimes, I think he does.”_

_Joshua smiles up at him, ducking slightly when Josu pats his wet curls, and bids him a good night, extending an offer to stay with him if he needs to, and parts from his side, moving off to the other side of the church, leaving the child alone to his thoughts, and the thunder rumbling above him. Joshua curls into the pew, his little muddy toes digging into the fabric under him, and he plays with the fraying edge of the armrest._

_“It is not often that I hear a prayer theses days, and from one so young no less, tell me, what ails you, little one?”_

**_“Raph, despite not being the Archangel of children, you’ve got a way with the kiddies, you just have that voice, you know, that voice.”_ **

**_“Thanks?”_ **

_Joshua jumps, giving a squeak of surprise, and spins around to see who the owner of the voice is. He stares, appearing unsure as to what he should say or do, staring at the African American man lounging next to him in the pew, his eyes skimming over the stained glass windows._

**_“Raph, you’re answering a prayer, and you can’t even pay attention to the giver?”_ **

**_“Well, excuse me, Gabriel.”_ ** _The Healer shoots him a light glare. **“It’s called nonchalance, you should try it sometime, staring at him would have made him uncomfortable.”**_

**_“Okay, I see your point.”_ **

_The little boy bites his lip harshly as he tries to build up his courage. “Who are you?”_

_The man at his side gives a sigh. “I am Raphael. You called for me.”_

_Joshua’s eyes widen. “_ You’re _Raphael?”_

_The Archangel next to him gives a soft hum, turning to look down at the boy, and frowns slightly, reaching out to him, the boy leans back, on instinct, they’re sure, but doesn’t so much as make a sound when the Healer’s fingers curl under his chin. “That’s quite a bruise, who did this, little one?”_

_The boy inhales softly, stiffening, they frown in distaste at the trained response, and shakes his head as much as the gentle grip on his chin would allow. “No one. I fell.”_

_Lucifer snorts. **“I fell. I feel as though that’s everyone’s first go to explanation.”**_

**_“Speaking from experience,”_ ** _Raphael spares him a glance. **“It most certainly is.”**_

_“I see,” he runs a finger down the length of the bruise, his emerald eyes flitting to the boy’s when the child shivers, whimpering softly, near silently. “I was not born yesterday, child, this was done by the hand of another, my question is who?”_

_“Daddy said I was being bad.” The boy averts his eyes, his fingers playing with his little toes, and tugs his chin free from his grip. “He said I had to be punished, because I was being really bad.” He bites his lip for a moment, before looking back up, meeting the Archangel’s eyes once more. “Are you_ really _Raphael?”_

_Gabriel snorts in amusement. **“He doesn’t believe you are who you say you are.”**_

**_“Would you believe it if someone you’d just prayed to was suddenly sitting right next to you claiming to be the one that they had just prayed to?”_ **

_The man smiles slightly. “Last time I checked, that’s who I was.” He nods his head lightly. “What’s your name, little one?”_

_The child smiles. “My name’s Joshua.”_

_“God is my salvation. Fitting.”_

**_“Did you suspect a hand playing in the matter, is that why you thought it to be fitting?”_ ** _Michael turns to look at his third youngest brother. **“What did you mean by that?”**_

**_“I’m not quite sure, actually.”_ ** _Raphael rubs at his chin lightly. **“I’d been told by Oren that I had been changing, and not for the better, then to suddenly decide to answer a prayer from a child who’s name means God is my salvation, it seemed a bit….coincidental.”**_

_Lucifer snorts softly. **“Isn’t that how Father’s sense of humor usually plays out, though?”**_

_The boy tilts his head. “What?”_

_“That’s what your name means. God is my Salvation.” Raphael looks the boy over critically. “Where are your shoes, little one, your jacket?” He shakes his head lightly. “Running around in this weather the way it is, it’s almost as if you’re trying to catch yourself a chill.”_

**_“Papa bear Raph at his finest.”_ **

**_“Gabriel, I will smack you again.”_ **

_Joshua looks back to his feet. “I forgot them before I left. Daddy was mad at me. I didn’t want to be there, because he was really really mad.”_

_“I see,” the Archangel watches the boy carefully. “You asked for me to come help your father, did you not?” The boy’s head shoots up and he nods vigorously. “I need to know how to help him, little one, if I am going to, tell me, what would you like me to do for your father?”_

_Joshua turns more fully towards him, pulling his knees up under himself, looking up at him with wide hopeful eyes. Little fingers clutch the straps of his overalls, holding on tight, tugging it in anticipation, building up his courage once more. “You can help him?” He tugs again. “Really, you can make him better again?”_

**_“This is saddening,”_ ** _Michael intones softly. **“He’s got a bruise covering the entire side of his face, no doubt elsewhere as well, and his concern is you helping his father.”**_

**_“There were more bruises.”_ ** _Raphael nods lightly. **“They covered his front, I found them after I stripped him to give him a bath in a hot spring.”**_

_Raphael sighs at the questions, but nods. “Yes, I can help him, what ails him?”_

_The boy tilts his head. “What?”_

_“What is wrong with him?”_

_“Oh.” The child tilts his head slightly, looking down at his hands, releasing his grip on the straps of his overalls, wringing his fingers in his lap. “Can you make him not be so mad at me?”_

**_“That was the saddest thing I’d ever heard someone ask from me.”_ ** _They turn to look at their brother. **“The implications of that statement struck me hard, and it still does, even with him being safe and sound.”**_

_The Archangel next to him hums softly. “Why is he mad?”_

_“’Cause momma went away, and it was my fault, that’s why…that’s why he gets really mad at me, because I made momma go away, and he didn’t like it.”_

**_“His father has him convinced that his mother’s leaving was his fault. A child.”_ ** _Gabriel grumbles in disbelief. **“If he doesn’t want him, why keep him?”**_

**_“I believe it might be more complicated then that, little brother.”_ ** _Lucifer rubs his cheek lightly. **“The man clearly does not love the child and wants nothing to do with him, but on the other hand, he is the last thing he’s been given by the wife he so dearly loved.”**_

_Raphael hums again, nodding lightly, turning to look back at the stain glass window. “And, what does he do when he gets angry with you?”_

_Joshua shrinks in on himself. “He yells at me.”_

_“And?”_

_He tugs in his toes. “And, sometimes he spanks me.”_

_Joshua stiffens when he sees the man turn just in the corner of his vision, to look back down at him, with his glowing green eyes._

_Raphael was many things, but senseless was not one of them, he knew when someone was being honest and when they weren’t. “Do not lie to me, child, I know the difference between discipline and violence, shall we try again?”_

**_“Raph, there was no need to be so sharp.”_ **

**_“I wanted him to be honest, Gabriel, and I could think of no other way then to be a tad sharp.”_ **

_The boy sniffles and scoots back slightly. “He hits me. But he says he has to, ‘cause I’m bad, and daddy says he loves me, so that’s why he hits me, to make me not be bad anymore.”_

_“And, that bruise on your face, did he do that to you?” The only answer he needed to such a question was the silence that was given in return, the boy looking away, the lightning outside the window making the large bruise glow. He hummed lowly, straightened his position, and pushed himself to his feet. “Very well, I’ve decided I will help you, come, little one.”_

_Joshua lets out a small squeak of fear when a large hand reaches out for him and turns, making to escape, but he was caught up, fingers curling in the back of his jumper, lifting him up off the bench, off his feet. The body he’s settled against is warm and an arm curls under him to keep him from falling from his new perch._

_He watched him, silently, as he took a deep breath, the air around him shimmering, and his clothes gave way to flowing robes, his little toes twitched slightly at the softness of the fabric as it rubbed against his feet._

_“Are we going to help daddy?”_

_Michael shakes his head sadly. **“It breaks my heart seeing how determined he is to get his father some help, knowing that if the positions were switched, the boy’s father wouldn’t do the same.”**_

_Six large emerald wings flared widely from the man’s back and he’s stuck silent in awe at them._

_They turn when they see movement, Josu smiles over his shoulder for a moment, and turns back to what he’d been doing._

**_“Wait, he saw you?”_ ** _Gabriel turns to his brother in surprise. **“How long did he know you were there?”**_

**_“I haven’t the faintest idea.”_ ** _Raphael looks just as surprised as he is. **“I hadn’t even noticed him when I came to answer the child’s prayer. I hadn’t the faintest idea that anyone other then little Josh saw me.”**_

**_“He looks so relieved.”_ ** _They all nod at the Morningstar. **“That his one and true friend is finally safe.”**_

_Michael hums softly. **“Is he still there?”**_

**_“I don’t know.”_ **

_The oldest Archangel nods lightly. **“This man cared for our little one with all of his heart, we should visit him, take our little one to see him.”**_

_Raphael flexes and rolls his shoulders, flaring his wings wide, before tucking them in, turning to look down at the boy resting on his arm. “There is no helping your father, I apologize, he is beyond even my help. But you are not, so I will help you.” He curls a hand around the side of the boy’s head, pulling him down to rest on his chest, to keep him from being hurt from the change in wind speed, as he opened his wings, bent at the knee, and rocketed them up, using his grace to phase through the roof of the chapel. He wills the rain to leave them unaffected, not that it does much good, the boy’s already soaked, but he digresses, watching above them as they soar higher and higher, the boy tucked safely in his arms._

**_“And, thus begins the most adorable relationship Heaven has ever seen.”_ **

_The child shivers as they break through the barrier between their two dimensions, and he pats his cheek, before removing his hand completely._

_…_

_“An Archangel, and the Healer no less, in these parts.” The Gardener’s eyes shine with humor as he turned away from his rose bush to greet him. “To what do I owe the honor?” His eyes moves from his old guardians to the child in his arms, the living child, and his snippers fall to the grass under him. “A living one, what is he doing so far from his own kind?”_

**_“Ahh, Joshua, I love him so much.”_ ** _Gabriel smiles at the sight of the Gardener. **“He’s hilarious.”**_

_Raphael snorts softly and shakes his head. **“He only thinks he is.”**_

_Raphael looks down at the boy hiding in his shoulder and back up to his old charge. “I need someone I trust to watch over him while I deal with a highly concerning matter and there is no one I trust more then you.”_

_He nods. “What is his name?”_

_The Archangel’s lips quirk into a smile of amusement. “Joshua.”_

_Joshua, the Gardener, smiles in the same amusement, and nods lightly. “You seem to have quite a fondness for boys with that name.”_

_“Keep teasing me and you’ll see just how deep that fondness runs, Gardener.”_

_He gets a soft chuckle for his threat, and he bends to set the boy on his feet, little Joshua latches onto the front of his robes, hiding behind his new friend’s leg. He liked to they were friends anyway, he didn’t have very many, but Raphael had been nice to him, so he assumed they were._

_The Archangel above him hums in amusement, resting a hand on his head. “We are indeed friends, little one, you still stay here for a short while, I have something I need to tend to, I will come for you when I am finished.”_

_Joshua, the older Joshua, holds a hand out to him. “Come, let’s see what sorts of fruits we can find.” The little one looks up at the Archangel cautiously, and when he nods down at him, he steps out from behind him, reaching up to take the other’s hand, his fingers are warm as they curl around his. The Gardener smiles at him from over his shoulder, leading little Joshua away, they’ll be fine._

**_“What was so important that you left the child here, not that Joshua isn’t going to be kind to him, but he clearly wants to be with you.”_ **

_Michael turns to look at the Messenger. **“He came to see me.”**_

_…_

_Joshua picks at the mud starting to flake on his toes, looking up to the kind Gardener, he’d let him pick some strawberries, they were really yummy, he’s never had strawberries before. “Is he really going to come back?”_

_The Gardener smiles at him, looking at something over his head, and nods lightly. “I think he will.”_

_Joshua squeaks lightly when fingers curl under his arms and lift him up off the grass, he was settled back on his perch that was the Archangel’s arm and smiles up at him._

_“I told you I would be back for you, didn’t I?” Raphael returns his smiles, fluttering his fingers over the boy’s small belly, enticing small childlike giggles from him. “You could do with a good scrubbing, little one, you’re covered in mud, and there’s no way in Heaven and Earth you are sleeping in my bed as filthy as you are.”_

_“Sleep?”_

_“Yes, little one, you need your sleep.” He brushes a finger over his nose. “Everyone needs their sleep.”_

_Joshua rubs a finger over the collar of his robes. “I can sleep with you?” He looks up to meet his friends eyes. “Daddy doesn’t like it when I sleep with him, he says I’m a big kid now, and that only little babies sleep with their momma and daddies, and he yells at me to get out, so when I get scared, I sleep outside the door, but I have to make sure I go away before he wakes up, or daddy gets really mad.”_

_The Gardener frowns mutely at the implications of that statement._

**_“Joshua is very wise.”_ ** _Raphael watches his old charge and the understanding that flashes in his eyes. **“He asked me about his father after I put the little one to bed. He was very upset.”**_

**_“Understandably so.”_ **

_Raphael sighs softly. “Well, from your height and weight, I’d say you were around five or six years of age, that’s most certainly still makes you a little one, and I am not your father, if you wish to sleep with me, you are welcome to, my bed is more then big enough for the both of us.”_

_The boy looks up at him with wide green eyes, they’re near the same shade as his own are, he muses, very curious. “You mean it?”_

_“I would never lead you wrong.” He smiles down at the boy. “Friends don’t do that.” He pokes him in the belly lightly. “But, before you even think about sleeping in my bed, you need a bath.”_

_The little one nods silently, looking back to his collar, and Raphael smiles, turning his attention to the Gardener. “Joshua, would you mind?”_

_“Not at all.” The Gardener rises from his place seated on the soft grass. “The hot springs are for all who desire to use them.”_

_He smiles in appreciation, and they part ways, the Gardener to return to trimming his rose bushes, and the Healer to get his new little charge bathed._

_They made their way slowly through a small bunch of trees, cresting on the other side, there’s numerous little steaming pools, crystal clear water, the perfect place to bath a skittish young one._

**_“Raph, why didn’t you take him to your Infirmary to bathe him?”_ **

**_“He was so nervous and skittish, I thought it might overwhelm him, you know how busy my Infirmary always is.”_ **

_Joshua clings onto him for dear life, when they come to stand by a small spring, fearing that his only other friend would leave him once he’s set down, and the Archangel cradles the back of his head, holding him close, whispering soft words of reassurance in his ear._

_After a few long moments, the boy nods slightly, uncurling from around him, and allows him to set him down on his feet._

_He kneels, caressing his other cheek, not wanting to irritate the bruised one. “It’s alright, little one, I will not leave you, let get you stripped and into the water.”_

_Raphael tried not to let his temper flare, lest he scare the poor child, when he helps him unbuckle the straps on his overalls and shimmy out of his jumper, revealing the bruises from the abuse the boy has suffered, some fading, some fresh, like the large bruise on the side of his face, climbing from the bottom curve of his cheek to just under his eye, scars from lashings, some fresh, some long since healed, leaving behind raised scars, whippings, from a father who called it love._

**_“Beatings, from a father who calls it love.”_ ** _Michael shakes his head as he kneels, he hadn’t remembered seeing all of these when he’d come to give them the fledglings’ robe, but then, he’d been wrapped in a towel in his brothers lap at the time. **“This breaks my heart. He’s scarred. Permanently reminded of what his father did to him.”**_

**_“He doesn’t know they’re there.”_ **

**_“He doesn’t?”_ ** _The oldest turns to look at his younger brother and the Healer shakes his head. ****_

_Joshua whimpers at the sight of the fresh colored bruises and curls his little fingers around those of the Archangel who said he could help him._

_He brushes a finger over a particularly deep one over the child’s ribs. “These hurt just a bit, don’t they?”_

_The little one nods. “Daddy was really, really mad today.” Looking up at his angel friend with wide watering eyes, the Healer’s soft thumb rubs away a tear as it slips free, curling his fingers around the boy’s cheek soothingly. “Don’t shed a single tear for him, my young friend, he is not worth any of your tears, not a single one.” He wipes away another when it manages to slip free too. “We’ll get you cleaned up and into warmer, dry clothing, we’ll get you all patched up, and then it’s off to bed.”_

_His young charge leans forward, his small hands pressing against his chest. “I can sleep with you?”_

_The Archangel nods, giving him a gentle smile, rubbing his thumb over his cheek lightly. “Yes, you can sleep with me.”_

_Little Joshua smiles, it’s a small smile, but the happiest one he’s seen in all the time they’ve been together. “Thanks, Raphael.”_

_He smiles at him softly. “Call me ‘Rapha’, little one, all my friends do.”_

_The boy giggles softly. “Okay, Rapha.” He curls his small hand over the Archangel’s large one resting over his cheek. “You can call me ‘Josh’, only daddy calls me Joshua.”_

_“Alright, little Josh,” he gently pulls his hand out from under the boy’s small one, curling his fingers around the tiny appendage. “How about we get into the water so we can get you cleaned up.”_

_They work quickly, the boy puts up no fight as he scrubs him clean and reaches up when they’re through. Obliging his request, he lifts the boy out of the water, curling his legs in front of him, he sets the little one in his lap as he dries him gently._

_“And, this is the small child I’ve been hearing about?”_

_The boy shies away at the deep voice that calls out, wrapped in his towel, clutching the Healer’s hand to his small chest, pressing back into the Archangel’s chest fearfully. Raphael hums deeply, in an attempt to sooth the boy’s skittish nerves, and it works, if only just, as the grip on his fingers slowly begins to soften._

_Another large man kneels in front of them, and Raphael pokes the boy on the nose, to gain his attention, smiling with bright green eyes look up at him. “This is Michael, he’s my older brother, he’s alright, he’s rather protective of little ones.”_

**_“Aw, Micha, favorite Uncle, has arrived.”_ **

**_“I’ll let Raph smack you again.”_ **

_“You are safe here, little one.” The other man, Michael’s deep voice intones, and Josh turns to look at him again. “No one shall hurt you here.”_

_The eldest produced a warm fledglings robe from inside the red cloak he wore, soft and warm, and holds it out to them, nodding for the boy to take it when his green eyes look up at him questioningly, and smiles when little fingers brush against his as the child takes the robe from his hand, then he produces an emerald belt for them, something of which Raphael snorts at, and Michael smiles cheekily. “I thought it appropriate, if the boy is to be your charge, it is your color after all.”_

_“Very poetic, Michael.”_

_Lucifer snorts. **“Very poetic.”**_

_Josh passes the little robe over when his friend holds out a hand for it, and Michael holds out his hands to help him up, smiling at the feeling of little fingers curling around his, he helps pull the boy to his feet gently. Raphael rises to his knees, pulling the small robe over the boy’s curly head, down over his shoulders, it falls to rest just under his knees, and he curls the belt around his waist, cinching it in place._

_They watch the child rub his hands down his chest in amusement. “Like it, little one?”_

_The little one nods. “It’s really soft.”_

_He giggles when they chuckle softly, turning to step back into his friends arms, wrapping his arms around his neck. He doesn’t ask, but the Archangel curls his arm under him, as he rises to his feet._

_Michael stands with them, rubbing his hands together. “So, what are you two getting into now?”_

_Raphael smiles, looking down at the boy perched on his arm, little Josh smiles at him, and rests his head against his chest. “We are going to get patched and up into bed.”_

_“That sounds like a plan, if I ever heard one.” The older Archangel presses a hand to the boy’s back gently. “It was nice meeting you, little one, I hope to see you again.”_

_The child turns to look up at him, offering a small smile. “It was nice to meet you too, Michael.”_

_He pats the boy’s cheek lightly. “Call me ‘Micha’, little one, all of my friends do.”_

_“Okay, Micha, you can call me ‘Josh’.”_

_Michael smiles down at him. “As you wish, little Josh.”_

_…_

_Josh makes a face at the smell of the stuff Raphael rubs over his bruises, especially the one on his face, because it smells really yucky. The Archangel chuckles softly, sweeping the child off his feet, the little one giggles, curling his fingers in the sleeves of his friends robes. “It’s time for bed, little one.”_

**_“Oh, I remember that stuff, it’s gross.”_ ** _Gabriel gags and turns to his older brother. **“Can’t you make it smell any better?”**_

**_“I could.”_ **

**_“But, you won’t?”_ **

**_“No.”_ **

_“I can still sleep with you?”_

_He smiles, offering the child a nod, and pulls him in close. “Yes, you can still sleep with me.”_

_…_

“Daddy?” They blink and suddenly their back, looking down at the call of the little boy’s voice, little Joshua looks up at them, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “What happened?”

Raphael smiles down at him, reaching out. “Come here, my little one.”

The little boy raises his arms as he’s lifted from the bed, and curls around the Healer as he’s pulled in close, resting his chin on his shoulder, yawns, and waves at the others. “Hi.”

Michael smiles down at him, reaching out to brush his curls back. “Hello, little one.”

“You guys look sad.”

“We’re not sad, little one.” Lucifer tugs on his ear gently. “We’re just….sleeply.”

“Oh,” Joshua yawns again. “If your sleepy then you should take a nap.”

“We should,” Gabriel smiles at him, rubbing the back of his small hand with a finger. “Will you nap with us?”

Their little one yawns again, nodding slightly. “Yea, I wanna nap with you.”

…

Josh smiles when they land just outside the thick wooden doors of the old church, and squirms to be put down, to which the Healer happily obliges his request, and leans over to set him on his feet, smiling fondly when the boy darts forward, slamming his hands against one of the heavy doors.

Gabriel smiles, reaching over his head to push the door open, and the child thanks him softly, darting inside, and they follow after him at a leisurely pace, looking around the old chapel silently, taking in the statues, portraits, paintings, and stain glassed windows.

The small seven years old runs down the aisle. “Josu! Josu!”

The four of them look up, to see the old priest readying the table for communion, preparing for the sermon that morning, and he smiles, eyes brightening at the sight of the boy, and quickly crosses out from behind the table, running as best as he can down the short stairs, catching the boy when he rams into him. “My little friend, I was just thinking of you, are you alright?”

Josh pulls away slightly, his fingers curled in the sides of the kindly priests robes, smiling up at him happily. “I’m good, Josu, I’m really good! My new daddy is so nice! He’s the best!”

“I am most happy, little one, most happy.” Josu looks up at the four gentlemen’s approach, and he recognizes the one, the one that had taken his young friend, that fateful night some two long years ago. “Thank you, Saint Raphael.”

The African American man blinks at him in surprise. “You remember me, after all this time?”

The old priest smiles at him, then smiles down at the boy holding into his robes, petting his curls back with an old wrinkled hand. “How could I forget the one who saved my most treasured friend?”

Raphael smiles at the adoration the elder priest has for his little one. “You recognized me that day?”

“I did.” Josu nods lightly as he returns his gaze to the Archangel’s. “There is only one whom has emerald wings. It was a great relief that someone finally took notice of my young friends plight.”

The Healer hums, looking down at the boy in question, hugging the old priest closely. “He asked me to help his father.”

“I would have expected nothing more.” The olden man smiles down at the boy again. “He is so much like his mother.”

The dark haired man tilts his head. “You knew his mother?”

Josu nods. “I did, she was in my choir, I tried to discourage her from her relationship with the little one’s father, even then, he was a lost soul, but she was sure she could save him, with God’s grace and ever enduring love.” He smiles nostalgically. “She had the brightest soul I’d ever seen. Her heart was open to any who needed love and acceptance. Kind and graceful. When she came to me, telling me she was with child, we were both overjoyed, I said nothing on it, but I was fearful. I saw how she came every Sunday, battered and bruised, and loathed to think of what might become of her child.” He rubs a finger down the boy’s nose, smiling down at him when little Josh pulls away to look up at him. “He looks just like her. A spitting image.”

The golden-brown haired man speaks up. “What happened to his father?”

“They suspected him of killing his son and took him away. He sits on death row now.” Josu makes a face as he looks up at them. “It stands against everything I stand for; I am a pacifist by nature, but I thanked the Lord when I heard the verdict, he was a horrid man, there was no chance for redemption.”

“As the Archangel of Children, I thank you, Josu, for protecting my little Nephew.”

The olden priest smiles at him. “It is an honor to have you all in my small humble chapel, Saint Gabriel.”

The Messenger returns his smile. “It is my honor, father Josu, it is not often I meet someone like you, so willing to protect any who come seeking protection, I bless this humble chapel as a sanctuary for all who need it.”

“I’m not too fond of mankind,” the blonde man intones softly. “But, I have the upmost respect for you, father, children are innocent souls, and any who would protect them from harm, to the best of their ability, has my blessing.”

The father of the church smiles at the blonde man, bowing his head slightly in appreciation, curling his hand around the little one’s head when he presses back against his stomach. “I humbly thank you, Archangel Lumiel.”

He blinks in surprise. “You know…”

“Your true name, indeed, I do.” Josu nods lightly. “Every living creature deserves redemption and forgiveness, no matter the gravity of their sin, standing among your brothers, you are not the fallen, you are the redeemed. One does not have to be fond of something to shine bright, they must only acknowledge it in equal standing, something I’m sure you have done. Though it doesn’t compare to the rest, I for one, forgive you and love you, you will always be Lumiel in these walls. The Lightbearer, who shines brightest in his darkest moments, for the stars cannot truly shine with out the darkness that swallows them.”

Lumiel, known by most as Lucifer, smiles, bowing his head. “I am honored by your kindness, father Josu, you are not like most humans I’ve interacted with.”

“We’ve all made mistakes in our lifetimes, I am no different, no one has given me right to judge one by the mistakes they have made over my own. Love is enduring and hard to kill, no matter the gravity of the mistake that’s been made. If the Lord can forgive, and love you eternally, why can’t the rest of us?” The old priest bows his head slightly. “One cannot be expected to like something when they’ve only seen the bad parts of it, you are always welcome in my home, a sanctuary for anyone who seeks it, I think you will find, in good time, that there are many good souls among this mess of a species, they will show themselves in the most unexpected places.”

“Father Josu, it is the one’s like you, that make me honored to be mankind’s sword and shield.” The dark haired man smiles up at him. “You have the brightest soul I have seen in a long, long time.”

“I am honored to have you as our protector, Saint Michael.” The olden priest looks down to the boy in his embrace. “We prayed to you often for protection, and you granted it every time,” he curls his hand around the small boy’s exposed ear, this was not for him to hear. “The boy’s father did not intend to allow him to reach beyond five years, it was a true blessing he survived as long as he did, you were his savior in those darkest moments, and for that, I will always be indebted to you.”

Raphael frowns deeply. “He intended to kill him?”

“There were rumors, whisperings, of what would become of the child in his care.” Josu rubs his thumb over the side of the boy’s head. “I have no doubts he would have, had you not come that night, I fear I might not have seen my young friend again.” The doors behind them open, and they turn to look, as people enter the small chapel, the olden priest smiles as they begin filling the pews, chattering softly, introducing themselves to the newcomers, catching up with friends only seen once a week, telling of children’s accomplishments, chatting about the last football game. “I fear my time is running out, I am needed elsewhere at the present moment, you are welcome to stay if you wish to.”

They turn back to the kindly priest, and smile at him and their little one, nodding slightly. “I think we’ll stay.”

Josu smiles at them, bowing his head slightly. “It is an honor to have you among us today.” Little Josh tugs on the front of his robes, and he looks down at his call for his attention, smiling at the boy’s smile. “Would you like to be my helper, little one?”

The small seven year old nods and beams up at him. “Yes!”

He nods, holding his hand out, curling his fingers around the small hand that grabs onto his, and they all part ways, the priest and boy up to the chancel, and the four Archangels, not that anyone else knew, down to sit in the first pew, to the right, just before the sanctuary.

Josu lifts little Josh up to sit on the edge of the alter, pulling his podium closer, curling his hand around the side of his head when he scoots over to lean against his side, watching as the mass of people slowly claim their seats in the pews, giving him their undivided attention, and he smiles at them, reaching forward with his other hand to open his sermon book and bible. “Welcome, my friends, to another mass, I see familiar faces and new, we welcome you to our congregation, all are welcome here, whether it be because you were forced by a parent or coming to seek the grace of God, we welcome you all.” He squeezes the boy resting against him lightly. “Let us bow our heads and pray.” The congregation bow their heads, some folding their hands, and he smiles lightly at the sight of the four Archangels following suit, fully immersing themselves in this service. He looks down at little Josh, holding a hand out, as they always held hands when they prayed together, and he curls his fingers around the small hand that comes to rest in his palm, and they bow their heads. “Lord, as we gather today in this meeting we ask that You will be in our midst. Help us to make decisions that will be pleasing to You. Help us to be able to discuss the matters at hand in a reasonable way, and to be willing to give up having our own way. God let this meeting be productive and, as should be the case in all areas of our lives, help us to keep You at the forefront of our minds as we do the work set before us. Amen.” Little Josh whispers his Amen, and the congregation whispers theirs with him, and look up at the closing of the prayer.

Father Josu turns to his congregation, still holding that little hand in his, he’ll only let go when the little one wants him to, as was always their way.

“Today, we will bring our series to an end. Child Abuse and Neglect: What does God say about abusers?” Josu scratches lightly at his young friends head, his fingers threaded between his curls, and feels little fingers curl into the side of his robes. “Abuse in any form is not only harmful and detrimental to the abuser and the abused; but it is also a sin. It is a sin of the _worst_ kind. 1 Corinthians 6:9-10 speaks of abusers and how the Lord feels regarding this matter: _‘Know ye not that unrighteous shall not inherit the kingdom of God? Be not deceived; neither fronicators, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor effeminate, nor abusers of themselves with mankind, nor thieves, no covetous, nor drunkards, no revilers, nor extortioners, shall enter the kingdom of God.’_ Those who abuse others will pay the price- albeit here on earth or at their judgement before God. The next question that we must ask ourselves is what about the Victims of abuse? What is to become of them? Who will help them overcome the abuse they suffered?”

He looks around his congregation, he has their attention, he usually always does, and that includes the attention of his honored guests. “Most of us are familiar with the detrimental affects of child abuse. Examples of physical abuse include overt harmful behaviors such as: hitting, biting, shaking, choking, kicking, burning, or throwing objects. None among us would defend or tolerate such behaviors. Then, there’s emotional abuse which might include behaviors such as the following: verbal assaults such as screaming, intimidating, rejecting, or blaming: humor that is sarcastic or detrimental to the child’s self-image; teasing, taunting, belittling, or ridiculing; name calling’ ignoring or treating a child with indifference; deliberately setting up a competitive situation in which the child is sure to lose; overpowering a child, so that they feel helpless or captive.”

Josu smiles down at the child resting against him, he looks up, as though feeling his gaze, and smiles in return, before the kindly old priest turns back to his congregation. “Let me share with you a story, of a little boy, born into a cruel harsh world. This world did not start out as such, as it is with children, the start of this story lies with the mother and father. The mother was a jewel, an angel in a human’s body, graceful and kind. The father, though trying his hardest, was gruff and unkind. The mother and father loved each other very much, falling even more in love with every day that passed, wanting nothing more then to start a family of their own. When the gender of their first born was revealed, they built up the nursery, blues and greens, colors and things for a newborn baby boy. The pregnancy started off well, the usual symptoms, but as they travelled down that road, things grew progressively harder, the mother seeks out the help of her doctor, and the devasting news is delivered, if she were to go on with the child until birth, it was unlikely both would survive the delivery. The father was devasted, at the thought of his child being lost, but even more so of losing his beloved wife, and encouraged the mother to abort the baby every day. The mother was obstinate, though, refusing to give up the life of the child she had wanted all of her life, and carried on, weathering through the storm, through the trials, and through the pain. And, soon, the day arrived, early in a cold October morning, the child arrived, so small and innocent, helpless, needing the guiding hand of it’s parents to nurture it.”

He pulls his little friend in closer to his side. “The mother held her baby for only a few moments, able to utter just a few words to her newborn son, before she took her last breath. The child had committed no crime, no wrong, no injustice, but the blame of the mother’s death was placed upon his tiny shoulders. The father was devastated at the loss of his beloved, and blamed the infant for her loss, not wanting to keep him, but not wanting to give away the last gift his beloved had given him, he kept the child. The neglect started at an early age for this new child, left to cry, hungry and alone, in his basinet. Diapers going unchanged, left to sit and stew in his waste, an afterthought for the grieving husband. As the boy grew, as did the resentment, the father growing crueler and crueler with each passing day, he whipped his child for the first time at the young age of two years, and this treatment continued as the boy grew, for three more years, convinced that he was being punished because he had done something wrong, he was being bad, and his father loved him so much, that he was punishing him for being bad. The boy found himself a safe haven, to get away from his abusive father, if only for a short while, and found himself a friend. This sanctuary was his safe place, where he could let the pain of his father’s supposed love wash over him and shed the tears he couldn’t dare shed while within his broken home, the child would come to his only friend in tears, dirty and beaten, begging for them to tell him what he had done wrong.”

The little one tucks himself in closer, as though knowing the story was about him, and he wanted comfort at the reminder of it all.

“His friend did everything they could for him, tried to help him in any way they could, and every time the boy came to visit, they prayed, for help, for healing, for protection. At the ripe age of five years, the boy came once more, tears streaming down his face, muddy and battered, bruised from a one sided battle, and sat himself down, he prayed for help, but not for himself, he prayed for someone to help his father, to help his father get well. He received an answer to his prayer, someone came at his call, and helped _him_ , seeing that the child was the one who needed the most help, not the abusive father, a miracle saved this boy’s life, granting him a new life, a happy life, where he’s never shouted at, where there are no belts and whippings, he was given a home.”

Josu gives the crowd a moment to whisper amongst themselves and looks down when he feels the tug on his robes, the little one stares up at him inquisitively, and he smiles down at him, pressing his lips to his temple, before turning back to his congregation. “This kind of ‘miracle’ doesn’t happen to every victim of child abuse and not every victim of child abuse is strong in mind and spirit. For many, it totally destroys them. For some who are abused, they become angry and take their vengeance out on others. For others, they have so much shame that they can’t cope with life and end up hurting or killing themselves, while others become abusers themselves. It then becomes a vicious circle of abuse and until it is stopped, and those people are helped, it will never end. It is not only the responsibility of the Church and the Community to thwart abuse and punish the abusers, but to help _them_ as well, before they’re beyond hope. It is also the responsibility of every Christian on this planet to become involved in the prevention and sure of abuse through intervention. There were numerous occasions others could have saved the boy from the suffering he lived through, many who say him with the bruises, malnourished, the clear sighs of neglect, and yet, everyone but one turned a blind eye, deciding that since it didn’t involve them, it wasn’t their problem. If we, as Christians, do not intervene in child abuse or domestic abuse in any form, then we are just as guilty of abuse as the abuser is. This also applies to child neglect, that we will speak of next.”

His eyes skim over the crowd, they’re all watching, even their guests, silent and captivated.

“In addition to these open forms of abuse, many children are subjected to ‘child neglect’. In it’s definition of child abuse, The National Committee for Prevention of Child Abuse includes both abuse and neglect, which is identified as ‘willfully failing to provide for a child’s basic necessities of life, such as food, clothing, shelter, or medical care, and/or failing to provide guidance and supervision. For children, according to many experts, neglect is a greater social threat that active abuse. More then half the investigated incidents of maltreatment involve neglect. I just recently heard of an eight year old little girl that was left in a closet for four months. The parents were jailed for abuse. On another occasion, there was a boy who was put in a cage and left that way for years until a neighbor finally called Social services.” Josh pulls his hand around, curling it against his small chest, and he squeezes his fingers again. “That boy, whom everyone turned a blind eye to, was extremely neglected, not just by his father, but by the rest of the world around him. Other’s saw the evidence of his suffering, and did nothing, fortunately, when the father took things too far and broken the boy’s bones, he took him to the hospital to be tended to, there were suspicions, stories told that didn’t match up to the evidence the injury left in it’s wake, that boy was neglected by the doctors and nurses who tended to him, having their suspicions of mistreatment, and never acting on them, allowing the boy’s secret suffering to continue.” The olden priest rubs the young child’s back soothingly. “Many neglected children and adolescents seem to be harmed just as severely as victims of more active abuse. Indifference, forgotten promises and withdrawl are all inappropriate and harmful behaviors; they damage children and teenagers who may feel they are not worth their parents’ concern and care. Neglect of this sort may lead it’s victims to very self-destructive behavior. Here’s a sobering headline which appeared in the news media some time ago: “Child Neglect Leads to Juvenile Crime.”

Josu lifts the small boy into his arms when he tugs on his robes again, pulling him up to rest on his hip, and the little one rests his head on his shoulder. “Apparently, child neglect is a big factor in juvenile crime, more so than illiteracy or even drug use. The Bureau of Crime Statistics has done a review of national and international research into the area of juvenile delinquency. Their findings are that neglectful parents don’t instill respect of other people or property in their kids. As a result, the kids turn into delinguents. Dr. Don Weatherburn, Director of the Crime Statistics Unit, had this to say: ‘Kids are not born good. The willingness to curtail your impulse to take what you want is acquired, not inborn. Concern for others and concern for others’ property is acquired, not inherited. If you don’t have a strong connection to your parents and if your parents don’t closely supervise you, you don’t acquire that respect.’ One author on this subject names four aspects of maltreatment of children: Aspect One: Punishing positive, normal behaviors such as smiling, mobility, exploration, vocalization, and manipulation of objects is psychological maltreatment. ‘Wipe that smile off your face, or I’ll wipe it off for you!’, ‘Now you sit there until I tell you that you can get up!’, ‘I said, shut up, and don’t you ever dare talk back to me that way!’, ‘If you touch that plant again, boy are you going to get it!’”

Little Josh curls his fingers around the talisman hanging down his chest and pulls it closer to examine. “Aspect Two: Discouraging caregiver-infant attachment is psychological maltreatment. ‘If I pick him up every time he cries, he’ll really become spoiled.’, ‘Go to your room and stay there!’. Aspect Three: Punishing self-esteem is psychological maltreatment. ‘The way you’re going, you’ll never make anything of your life.’, ‘You did okay, but you can do a lot better, so you’re grounded until you get those grades up.’ Aspect Four: Punishing the interpersonal skills necessary for adequate performance in non-familial contexts, such as schools and peer groups, is psychological maltreatment. ‘Stop being such a crybaby!’, ‘We don’t want any tattle tales around here!’.

His little friend pulls his talisman up over his head, and he ducks slightly, to make it easier for the boy, and the little one holds it to his chest tightly. “Identifying and addressing abusive behaviors, even those which are psychological in nature, is relatively easy. Neglect, on the other hand is difficult to recognize because this has to do, not with what it done, but what is left undone. Remember, the definition of neglect includes ‘failing to provide guidance and supervision.

Now, look at Mark 10:13-16. _‘People were bringing little children to Jesus to have him touch them, but the disciples rebuked them. When Jesus saw this, he was indignant. He said to them, ‘Let the little children come to me, and do not hinder them, for the kingdom of God belongs to such as these. I tell you the truth, anyone who will not receive the kingdom of God like a little child, will never enter it.’ And, he took the children into his arms, put his hands on them and blessed them.’_ The disciples ‘rebuked’ the people who were bringing the children to Jesus. What does this mean, and why did they do this? The word used for _‘rebuke’_ , ‘ _epimao’_ , means _‘to warn in order to prevent action’_. Evidently, the disciples thought they were supposed to help Jesus by keeping away from Him anyone who would represent a nuisance. Unfortunately, even today, many are too ready to put children in this category _. ‘They’re such a nuisance.’_ But when Jesus became aware of what the disciples were doing, He became angry.”

He gives pause to allow them to comprehend what he’d just said, and turns his attention momentarily to the boy resting on his arm, helping him pull the chain of the talisman over his head, before turning back to the congregation before them.

“The word He used is _‘indignant’, ‘aganakteo’_ , possibly coming from a combining of two words which together mean _‘to feel pain’_ , or perhaps _‘to grieve’_. Does it surprise you that Jesus would be ‘indignant’? This expression is found only a few times in the New Testament. We might expect it of the Pharisees: Mark 14:4. _‘When the woman poured out perfume on Jesus: ‘Some of those present were saying indignantly to one another, ‘Why this waste of perfume?’_ Luke 13:14. When Jesus healed someone on the Sabbath: _‘Indignant because Jesus had healed on the Sabbath, the synagogue ruler said to the people, ‘There are six days for work. So come and be healed on those days, not on the Sabbath.’_ Matthew 21:15. _‘Or when the multitude were praising the Lord when He entered into Jerusalem: ‘But when the chief priests and the teachers of the law saw the wonderful things did and the children shouting in temple area, ‘Hosanna to the Son of David’, they were indignant.’_

But we also find that even the disciples were known to be indignant. They too were upset with the waste of precious ointment poured out on Jesus: Matthew 26:8. _‘When the disciples saw this, they were indignant. ‘Why this waste?’ they asked.’_ The disciples also became upset when special favors were sought for the two brothers, James and John: Matthew 20:24. _‘When the ten heard about this, they were indignant with the two brothers.’_ In a positive vein, the Apostle Paul applauds the indignant attitude of the Christian in Corinth: II Corinthians 7:11. _‘See what this godly sorrow has produced in you: what earnestness, what eagerness to clear yourselves, what indigation, what alarm, what longing, what concern, what readiness to see justice done. At every point you have proved yourself to be innocent in this matter.’_ But only here in Mark 10 is the word ‘ _indignant’_ use concerning Jesus.”

His most treasured friend rests his head back down on his shoulder and he reaches a hand up to curl around the side of his head comfortingly.

“We all remember how upset Jesus was when He came into the temple courts and saw all the crooked commerce going on. There He was justifiably angry with those who had _‘desecrated the holy place’_.

Those ‘ _irreligous bums’_ deserved to be objects of Jesus’ anger. But in our text, in one of the very few Scriptures where it is clearly stated that Jesus is angry, we learn that He is upset with his disciples. For what? Simple because they were hindering the children. So Jesus _‘rebuked’_ the ‘ _rebukers’_ , and told them not to _‘hinder’_ the children. What does this mean? The word, _‘koluo’_ , simply _means ‘prevent, hinder, stop, or forbid.’_ I wonder is present day disciples sometimes _‘hinder’_ the children. How could we do this? Not paying attention to the children. Thinking, like the first disciples, that they’re not important to Jesus. Letting them know they’re not welcome. Not providing adequate opportunities for them to come to Jesus. Not making provision for their education and training. Putting unrealistic demands on them, expectations which are not appropriate, to their sage of development.

Scolding them without compassion. Acting one way in Church, and another way outside of the Church. In a way it’s like handicap access. We’re constantly striving to design a _‘barrier free’_ environment, making sure nothing we do or say would keep anyone away from Jesus. The assumption we need to make is that there are people who want to be with Jesus, and if unhindered, will come. This is especially true of children.”

Josu pats the boy’s cheek tenderly and returns his hand to where it had been, curled around the boy’s thigh, to ensure he did not fall.

“Here’s a list of five possible hindrances to children coming to Jesus:

One, Buildings - they need to be child proofed. Grandparents understand this.

Two, Attitudes - we need to be gentle, understanding and accepting.

Three, Dress Codes - we must never be heard saying, or even thinking, _"You can’t come in here dressed like that!"_ , Especially in a Church! Christian parents need to train their children, but we should not be harsh in our criticism of other parent’s children.

Four, Schedules - split families with every other weekend visitations. Late night meetings on school nights.

Five, Program or style - we don’t use the same methods for teaching first graders as we do for college freshmen.

In our colleges, students come together in large classrooms or lecture halls and listen by the hour to lectures, perhaps only with the aid of an overhead projector. They sit still and quiet, listen intently, and take volumes of notes. Do you think that would work with first graders? Conclusion: The contrast between the disciples and Jesus is stark: They rebuked the parents and hindered the children; Jesus received them, took them up in His arms, put His hands on them and blessed them. We are the Body of Christ, so let’s use our hands for hugging and caressing, and let’s make sure our words are for blessing, for encouragement, laughter, and prayer.

And let’s also make sure we are providing adequate training and guidance for our children. Let me close with this reminder: _"Children Learn What They Live"_ If a Child lives with Criticism, He learns to Condemn. If a Child lives with Praise, He learns to Appreciate. If a Child lives with Hostility, He learns to Fight. If a Child lives with Tolerance, He learns to be Patient. If a Child lives with Ridicule, He learns to be Shy. If a Child lives with Encouragement, He learns Confidence. If a Child lives with Shame, He learns to feel Guilty. If a Child lives with Approval, He learns to like Himself. If a Child lives with Fairness, He

learns Justice. If a Child lives with Security, He learns to have Faith. If a Child lives with Acceptance and Friendship, He learns to find Love in the World.

People of God.”

He turns the pages in his bible, patting the boy on the leg lightly, and little Josh sits up, resting on arm on his shoulder, and looks down at the book as was desired from him.

“After we have read this passage, I invite you to keep your bibles open because we will look a little closer at some of the themes that arise from the text. Matthew 18:1-10. At that time the disciples came to Jesus and asked, _"Who is the greatest in the kingdom of heaven?"_ He called a little child and had him stand among them. And he said: _"I tell you the truth, unless you change and become like little children, you will never enter the kingdom of heaven. Therefore, whoever humbles himself like this child is the greatest in the kingdom of heaven. And whoever welcomes a little child like this in my name welcomes me. But if anyone causes one of these little ones who believe in me to sin, it would be better for him to have a large_

_millstone hung around his neck and to be drowned in the depths of the sea. "Woe to the world because of the things that cause people to sin! Such things must come, but woe to the man through whom they come! If your hand or your foot causes you to sin cut it off and throw it away. It is better for you to enter life maimed or crippled than to have two hands or two feet and be thrown into eternal fire. And if your eye causes you to sin, gouge it out and throw it away. It is better for you to enter life with one eye than to have two eyes and be thrown into the fire of hell. See that you do not look down on one of these little ones. For I tell you that their angels in heaven always see the face of my Father in heaven.”_

People, precious to God.”

He pats the boy’s leg again, giving him clearance to lay back down again, and he does so, rubbing his little fingers over the talisman hanging down his front.

“It is in all of us - the tendency, the desire, the temptation, in all kinds of ways. The temptation is to gain a little on the side. The tendency is to make a profit from service or religion. This inherent drive demonstrated itself in even the disciples that Jesus chose, like us they wanted some gain for all their service, they had just seen the transfiguration on the mountain, they had seen power and glory and now they wanted positions of status and power, a return for their service to Christ. In short, they were using their discipleship to an alternative selfish end. That’s where their argument came from. Mark 9:33. And they wanted Jesus to resolve it. _"Who is the greatest in the kingdom of heaven?"_ They were ready to climb over one another’s shoulders to get to the top, use each other if they had to, just to get there.

In answer to their question, Jesus called a toddler to come to the group. _"What’s this now?"_ the disciples may have asked themselves. What does he want with this child that does not count. As in a similar passage, certainly some of the disciples wanted to shew the child away. They were involved in important business where children did not count. But Jesus insisted, with the child standing among them he said _: "I tell you the truth, unless you change and become like little children, you will never enter the kingdom of heaven. Therefore, whoever humbles himself like this child is the greatest in the kingdom of heaven."_ Jesus was pointing his finger at his disciples, at us. Unless you change! What was he pointing at in the disciples that needed changing? What was he pointing at that was so different from the child?

There are many possible answers. Simple trust. Dependence is clearly a theme. Human children cannot survive by themselves; they need adults to take care of them. In like manner, for our lives, for our eternal lives, we depend totally on Christ. It does not matter on our accomplishment as church members. It does not matter first of all how much we know of the scriptures, how much we know of our doctrines, what matters is our dependence on Christ and Christ alone for our salvation. Our accomplishments count for nothing. Again, the call of the word of God is to place your faith in Christ alone. Become as a child, dependent upon Christ for the forgiveness of sins and the gift of eternal life and you will be saved.”

The father turns a page in his book.

“There is however the theme of power and powerlessness. One thing that was very characteristic of children in Jesus day is that they were without power. Under Greek law, a father could take the life of his unwanted young child without penalty. Child abuse was common. In Jewish culture, when it came to power, children simply did not count. A child’s worth or value was in their destiny, not in who they were in the present. Unlike our culture, they were powerless, totally subject to the will of those in authority over them. They were totally unable to be the greatest in society. Children were powerless, it was not their position to be the greatest. Jesus, in confronting his disciples power hungry behavior told them first of all that to become a child of heaven, we first must drop all issues of power and glory and become totally dependent on the only one who has the power to save us, that is Jesus Christ, the son of the living God. But then, to these power positioning disciples, Jesus went on in his lesson about how they were to treat children, children valued and precious to God, just as they were. He said _, "And whoever welcomes a little child like this in my name welcomes me."_ In short, he said to these disciples who were about to ignore the children on their way to the top: _"What you do to these children, you do to me."_ The way you treat the children, you treat me. The way you disregard children, you disregard me. The way you devalue children, you devalue me. The way you use these little children, you use me. With each succeeding verse, Jesus focus sharpens on how the powerful treat the powerless. With each succeeding sentence, Jesus demonstrates the gravity of power abuse and how he identifies with the powerless in society. _"But if anyone causes one of these little ones who believe in me to sin, it would be better for him to have a large millstone hung around his neck and to be drowned in the depths of the sea."_ The wording in verse 6 is important to us. Our translation says, _"if anyone causes one of these little ones who believe in me to sin"_ \- literally, in the original it says, _"if anyone places a snare or trap for these little ones to fall into."_ The picture becomes clear. Desire for gain, which is at the root of all sin, is also the root of abuse. Adam and Eve thought they might make gain, become a little more like God, if they took of the fruit of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil. In Jesus instruction, the focus has now moved from a disregard for the children who are valuable to him, to the abuse of children valuable to him. Those who trap children have no other intent but to make personal gain at a child’s expense. The trap is the design of the powerful over the powerless. We call it abuse. And Jesus said for those who, in his kingdom abuse, _"it would be better for him to have a large millstone hung around his neck and to be drowned in the depths of the sea."_ Such strong words of warning to his own disciples about how they use their power for selfish gain.”

Josu rests his head on the boy’s.

“It started with an argument about who is the greatest.

Jesus seeing the root of this power sin goes all the way to talking about its most abusive demonstrations, using children, abusing children of God for selfish gain, and he tells its consequence, _"it would be better for him to have a large millstone hung around his neck and to be drowned in the depths of the sea."_ There is no doubt that power will be abused in this world, but woe to the man through whom that abuse happens. We have all heard about child abuse, in families, even in the church. We have read stories written by victims of such abuse in our local newspapers and in the news on tv. We have heard about their destroyed lives because of snares and traps set for them by people who had the reputation of representing God to them. And we tend to think that this is an exceptional issue that happens way out there, far away from us. But the truth is, if Jesus gave these warnings to his handpicked disciples, his most honored disciples who had even seen his transfiguration, then he is warning us too. The danger, the tendency to abuse power is within us, it is not just out there, it is in here,” He presses a hand to his heart. “In me, in you. In verses eight and nine, Jesus gives some very important instruction for those who understand that tendency within and the instruction is basically this: Do everything within your power to prevent the possibility of such sin. Listen to Jesus words _"If your hand or your foot causes you to sin cut it off and throw it away. It is better for you to enter life maimed or crippled than to have two hands or two feet and be thrown into eternal fire. And if your eye causes you to sin, gouge it out and throw it away. It is better for you to enter life with one eye than to have two eyes and be thrown into the fire of hell."_ Some think what Jesus is saying is hyperbole. That is, he is overstating his case to make a point, saying things in extreme ways. That is not accurate. Jesus is making it very clear that power sin requires extreme preventative measures. But instead of hyperbole, he is using an analogy. Every one of us knows that our hands, our feet, our eyes don’t lead us into sin, it is the human heart that leads us into sin. But we cannot cut out that evil old nature within us. What Jesus is saying is, get rid of the opportunity for your sinful tendency to act out. Cut off the chance. Gouge out the possibilities of abuse. Take extreme measures. It is better to take extreme measures to prevent this sin than to be thrown into the fire of hell. _"See that you do not look down on one of these little ones. For I tell you that their angels in heaven always see the face of my Father in heaven."_

Little Josh sighs softly, content in his friends arms, and the father squeezes him lightly for a moment, he too, is content to have his little friend in his arms again.

“We have to open our doors and our hearts to the abused children. We can’t remain indifferent to them or take the attitude that it is just a child’s wild "imaginings" or that they are making up stories. You tell me what child at the age of 2-10, etc. is really going to know the difference between what’s right and wrong, how they should be treated, that their parent is treating them wrong, when that treatment is the only treatment they’ve known all their lives? Not one! Are we so close-minded that we refuse to see the obvious? This child was abused! Are we so afraid of taking a stand to protect children that we just as soon sweep it under the carpet and ignore it? When we do, we pay the price for it as do the children who are abused. Based on my own experience, this friend of the small boy I’ve told you about, tried to tell the local authorities, and the boy’s father. The Authorities chose to believe him over the words of a child. Why? Because, children are likely to tell tales, exaggerate punishments, and parents are known to be right, no matter what sort of evidence there is to state the otherwise, they know what’s best for their children, people rather ignore the obvious then take the step to confront it.

This was not right then, and it is not right now, the authorities let this child down, they were the cause of more suffering. When are we as adults and figures of authority going to open our eyes and take the blinders off? Where does indifference stop and caring begin? We all have a responsibility to our children and as parents, if one is abusing a child the other should face it and do something about it. Not condone it! Not ignore it! A child’s life is far more valuable and precious than that of the abuser and their standing in the home or the community. Granted the Abuser needs help and they should get it; but the child comes first and foremost. If we are supposed to be Christ-like in all we do and say, don’t you think that it is high time that we did?”

He lets that sink in for a few minutes, it was a sensitive topic, for him personally, he seen a number of abuse cases, but none so personally as he had his little friend’s. This child on his arm was stronger then any man he knew, any adult he knew, to withstand what he had, and to come out of it how he had. God had answered his prayers for the boy, to give him the help he needed, a home where he was loved beyond measure, and his prayers had been answered.

Josu pokes the boy in the belly, it’s still as chubby as he remembers it being, and elicits a small giggle from him, his little hand reaching out to try and catch his finger as he continues to poke him, eventually letting the giggling child catch his finger, as he turns back to his congregation.

“Now, let us pray, before we take part in holy communion, to receive the Lord.”

Josh takes the hand he holds out to him, and the congregation before him fold their hands and bow their heads.

“May today be all that you need it to be. May the peace of God and the freshness of the Holy Spirit. Rest in your thoughts, rule in your dreams tonight, and conquer all your fears. May God manifest Himself today in ways you have never experienced! May your joys be fulfilled, your dreams be closer. And your prayers be answered. I pray that Faith enters a new height for you; I pray that your territory is enlarged. I pray for peace, health, happiness, and true and undying Love for God. Amen.”

Josh whispers his Amen and the whispers of the congregation.

Father Josu turns then, the congregation comes up in their own time, some pray before the come to take Holy Communion. He whispers a pray in the little ones ear as he lefts a bisquite from the first platter, little Josh whispers with him, and takes the buisquit that’s held up to him, they whisper another prayer as a small cup of grape juice, he has children in his congregation, he refuses to use wine, and the small boy takes in _‘the blood’_.

He turns back to his podium, to flip his book to the closing prayer, and turns back to his most treasured friend, smiling down at him as he starts giggling again as he wiggles his fingers over his belly lightly, this little one has been his helper for many sermons.

The congregation return to their pews slowly, some kneel to pray before taking their communion, others whisper to the ones around them, and all attention turns to him as he raises his hand, still curled around the boy’s. “Let us pray, as we bring this service.”

They all bow.

“God we thank You for meeting us here tonight, and for delivering Your Word through the speaker. May each soul in this place have been touched through the preaching, and may each take heart the Word that came forth. We pray that those seeking an answer received it, and that those who needed a special tough were granted that touch. Bless each of us and keep us safe until we are able to gather together again. In Jesus’ name we pray. Amen.” He smiles down at them. “It was a pleasure seeing you all here today, I hope to see the new faces come again, I wish you all a great start of a new week.”

The congregation slowly trickle out, their four guests remain in their seats until the chapel is empty, before rising, coming to join them where they stand.

“That was beautiful, father.”

Josu smiles at the Messenger. “Tis but the ramblings of an old man. I only hope I touched a few hearts today.”

“We thank you, father Josu.” Raphael smiles at his boy, his two older brothers nodding at his shoulders. “For your kindness and allowing us to sit in.”

“It was my pleasure, you are welcome here any time you wish, my home is your home.”

“Daddy,” Josh reaches out to the African American Archangel, and he steps forward, lifting his child from the olden priests arms. “Can we come visit again?”

The Healer smiles at the child, pressing his lips to his nose. “Of course, little one, I would never keep you from your friend.” He pets the back of the boy’s head gently. “Though, I fear we should be leaving soon, it’s coming up on nap time.”

“Can we come back?”

He nods lightly. “So long as it’s alright with your friend.”

Josh turns to the kind priest and Josu smiles at him. “Always, little one. If nap time is coming up, you’d best be off, you’ll grow cranky if you miss it.” The little one smiles, reaching for the talisman, to return it to his friend, and the old priest raises his hand. “Keep it, little one.”

“I love you, Josu.”

“I love you too, little one.”


End file.
